


Hitchhiker's Guide to the Valley [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Jokes, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sound Effects, extra bad flirting, weird videogame nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: This was not his bedroom; this was definitely not his apartment. It was a single room, with a small table across from the bed and a fireplace on the back wall. When he looked out the window, he could see evergreen trees and the chatty bird who wanted everyone to know what his plans for the day were. The walls and floor were plain wood, and a small painting of a tree hung on the wall. At the end of the bed—which was not Brian’s normal bed—Pat looked about two minutes away from an anxiety attack. Mentally, Brian gave Pat a pass for what he would usually consider an overreaction.“Are we,” Brian started, then tried again: “Is this—?”Pat nodded, holding out a small yellow pouch with a parsnip drawn on the front and an open letter addressed to Brian.





	Hitchhiker's Guide to the Valley [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hitchhiker's Guide to the Valley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911696) by [engine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine). 



> Help help! I have fallen into Polygon fandom and can't get up! I am super proud of this cover; I made Pat and Brian sprites for this!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Polygon/Hitchhiker's%20Guide%20to%20the%20Valley.mp3) | 1:40:15 | 69.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Spring (The Valley Comes Alive)_ by Eric Barone

### Crosspost

cross posted at my journal and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
